Black Chess
by GhostTaco
Summary: A group of kids and teens are in for a moment that will change all their lives. A story of trust, love and survival. Who is this Mastermind and how is chess related to all this? This was inspired by CaptainDarko2.0


Hector Brown wasn't the best at being patient. That just wasn't him. Did you need someone dead? Call him three hours ahead and pay half up front. He'll get it done in half an hour while you're still getting the other half. That wasn't to say he did it subtly. It was messy, loud, and if you were a witness it was best to go the other way.

"That old guy better pay me well for this." Hector grumbled, taking a pack of cigarettes out. Besides killing, he also took requests. Kidnapping was the most requested aside from assassination. The request that he received for this kidnapping was very specific.

 _Wait outside Target A home._

 _Wait until 8:00 PM to get Target A_

 _Do not kill any of your Targets or Targets' family. (Unless provoked)._

Hector lit a cig and checked his watch. It was old-fashioned. The kind you had to do the five, ten, fifteen-minute thing in order to figure out what time it was. Hect didn't have to. He had the watch ever since he did that job two years ago. It was 7:59 now. He got out the van he was in.

"It's gonna be a long night." The Canadian told himself. He had a decent plan: climb through window, get the first Target, raid their fridge, and get the hell out of there.

The night cool air tensed up every muscle in the Canadian's body, he wasn't nervous but he didn't want anything surprising happening. His first Target seemed like it would take five minutes to get. A nineteen-year-old, scrawny weakling who couldn't hurt a fly.

"More like the fly would beat his ass."

Ironically it took Hector fifteen minutes just to climb a window on the first floor. Which proved that assassination was his best occupation.

He struggled with all of his might before crashing through the bathroom window. He didn't make a lot of noise but 180 pounds of Canadian skin was enough to make someone suspicious.

A little girl came to the bathroom. They were quiet as they made eye contact with each other. Hector thought he blew it at first. He couldn't do anything to a four-year-old. Or maybe he could make her disappear

Before he had a chance to even consider it the little girl ran away, making Hector scramble up and turning off the light. He could hear the sound of cable TV and he smelled grease. Pizza.

"Hopefully the target is asleep from the pizza."

 _A few hours later_

Hector fucking hated tonight. Not only did he have to wrestle with an old Mexican mom (how does one fight a person with Windex?), get knocked in the head with a baseball bat, get stopped by the cops like twice, and a flat tire, he also had to deal with the moans and groans of the Targets. Good thing he gagged them but even so, they were still annoying.

"Can you fucking shut the hell up! Jesus, you act like you're being kidnapped or something." So what if they were teens. 17, 18, and 19.

He called his employer, letting him know he had what he wanted.

"Yeah, they're all here."

…

"Look, I don't care and I won't judge. You wanna touch your balls to them? Fine. You want to touch their balls? I don't fucking care. I just want my money."

…..

"Fine, I'll take them there but that's it." Hector hung up the phone, a thought coming to him.

'Florida is a weird place to take 12 teens for…. '

* * *

 ** _Amity park highway_**

 _10:00 PM_

Paulina's head felt funny. Like she started drinking in the middle of the night. She tried rubbing her temple with her fingers but couldn't. Her hands and arms were tied behind her back. She was panicking now. Paulina was fully awake now, struggling to get her hands untied. She would've kept at it if a hushed voice didn't stop her.

"Cut it out Paulina!"

"W-who's t-t-there!" Paulina said just a little loud. Maybe the person who did this to her was friendly. She very much so hoped that to be the case.

The voice didn't speak for a long time. Making Paulina think she imagined it.

"Tucker. Tucker Foley"

"WHAT! FO-"

"Paulina I swear if you start yelling, you're not only endangering me or you but also our friends." Tucker said as he stayed laying on the floor of the van.

Paulina couldn't see how he knew their friends were there. It also seemed suspicious he knew what kind of danger they were in.

"It's dark in here, how do you know?"

"You were the last person to come in here, the lights from the open door helped." Tucker whispered. It took Paulina a moment to realize that she's been kidnapped.

"Wait! I'm important. Why are you three losers with us!"

There was a shuffle. Another one of them woke up. To Tucker that was bad. Well, it was since it wasn't the right people he wanted to wake up. Mainly cause they always make things worse. Which is why a question was on his mind.

'Why was all of them getting kidnapped?'

He could understand why Danny was kidnapped. Also Valerie. Even Sam and him. The A-listers, not so much. It was like they were there just to be there. Plus he had experience in being kidnapped, not that he wasn't scared or was used to it. It was a strange norm that he sometimes understood what to do.

"Ew! Did someone _miar_ their pants?" Paulina tried to wriggle her hands out her bounds. It was ineffective and she fell on top of someone else.

"Miar?" Tucker asked.

"Pissed. Someone pissed their pants and it smells." The Latina's response was muffled as she was laying face first on Valerie. Tucker knew who did it but before he could answer, their kidnappers hit the protective gate that was between them.

"Ah, Princess is awake." His deep voice called out creepily. Both conscious captives shivered at the nickname. The man laughed and pointed at the driver.

"That's Wes Sollom and I'm Nathan Bullwood. Your escorts for tonight." The now named Nathan chuckled. Wes who was keeping an eye out for cops punched the man.

"Jesus, tell them where you live why don't you."

"They ain't getting free. The old man's making sure of it."

Wes narrowed his eyes, still looking ahead. He didn't trust the old man. The man was creepy enough as it is, sending them where to go, having half of the payment there already. He could tell them where they last ate two weeks ago. He didn't get why he wanted some teens though. When asked, all he said was 'It's a form of entertainment that will help spread a new game.'

Which did not make sense but hey, 50 million was bank. His partner in crime only did it for the thrill of it.

"It's gonna be a long way to Florida." He said as he turned the van into an intersection.

"You guys must not know who you're messing with." Tucker said while trying to sound tough. Honestly, he was trying to get more info while trying to scare them with what he was gonna say.

"Foley, don't make the situation worse than it is." Paulina hissed at the techno-geek. Nathan grinned a malicious grin at the teens. Oh how he badly wanted to hurt them. Cause them pain on every inch of skin on their bodies. He couldn't though. They were merch and if you damaged the goods then they lose their value. Meaning less money on his part.

"Now let the boy have his five minutes of fame. I want to see this."

"You do realize that I know Danny Phantom right?"

"Oh, the ghost teen superhero. Phantom?" Wes asked, stopping at a red light. They were outside the city now. Now all they had to do was make it to Florida without any problems.

Tucker nodded and continue to spout what he himself believed (or hoped) would happen. Maybe Danny could get them out when he was awake. They would have to explain everything though but it was worth it.

"Yeah, he'll come to rescue of us and then, you'll be sorry."

"Oh. I'm not scared." Nathan told Tucker, who got chills from that statement. Unless he knew but that was impossible.

"You see, we already took care of your buddy thanks to the old man." Nathan took a swig of the beer he was drinking. He explained that (in vague detailing) they injected Phantom with some unknown drug imported from Cuba. They then left him in the back as they went to get the others.

"The old man had a lot of info on you guys," Wes eyed Tucker while he slowed the van down a bit. The van screeching a bit in the process. "Especially the identity of Danny."

Paulina, confused with the whole conversation, spoke up after being quiet for a little bit. A question came to her.

"You mean Phantom right?"

"I won't repeat myself." Wes sneered as he shut them off.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere in Florida_**

 _7:45 AM. Wednesday, February 18th_

" _ **...Police are still searching for the kidnappers who kidnapped twenty-six victims. So far, all the families of the missing victims are together in a private location. Barricades have been put at exit points of the following states-"**_ Elizabeth changed the station. She wanted some tunes not boring sob stories.

" _ **There are no recent updates on the kidnappings yet. It does break me on the inside that these...kids were victims of this unusual phenomenon."**_

" _ **Unusual phenomenon? Excuse me but that's bullshit. We know the only reason why they got taken is that they're kids and pedos love children."**_

" _ **I disagree. Teenagers were taken along with these kids. I think I heard that it was more than forty people, not kids but adults too, have gotten kidnapped."**_

" _ **Oh what the fu-KRCH!"**_ The French woman cut the radio off. Sometimes it confused her on why people took an interest in stuff they didn't even understand. You have your own life, with your own news to talk about. Talking about this kidnapping wasn't going to solve anything.

Elizabeth Carter sighs as she followed the pathway through the woods, trying to not get a flat or scratched up doors. The light rain didn't help since she had to constantly use her wipers or swerve to miss the forming mud pits.

"Charlie, I swear I better get my money for these kids or I'm gonna shoot your old ass." Eliza grumbled. She wasn't too keen on kidnapping brats. Mainly because they pissed everywhere on the floor when they were scared, whine and cry about wanting their parents, and they won't listen unless you hit them. All the reasons why she wouldn't make a great mother.

She spotted a little shack with other vehicles parked in front of it. She stopped her van. The shack was a moldy brown color with leaves sticking out the cracks. It looks like the undergrowth was trying to swallow the shack whole with vines and dirt at the bottom of it.

Before Elizabeth could see who was in it, two men came out of the shack, ignored her and went straight to her van. With the speed of a cheetah, Elizabeth pointed a pistol at one of the men. They could've been cops for all she knew.

"Ms. Carter, I would appreciate it if you didn't shoot my henchman. Hiring help can be a pain in the ass."

Elizabeth groaned while rolling her eyes. She turned around to see an old man with a cane standing behind her, with a smile on his face. He didn't really need the cane, he just likes the feel of one and it made him feel classy. Not that what he was doing was highly sophisticated. His hair was short with the color being light brown and gray.

The slim French woman heard the men yell something but she couldn't understand it.

"Ms. Carter, could you unlock the doors?" A beep was heard as the woman used the clicker to unlock the vehicle.

"This kidnapping is on all the radio stations."

"Why is that surprising? I would be surprised if nobody heard of what happened." The older guy chuckled. He wasn't tall but he wasn't very short for his age. Like a medium height and an average build.

"Charlie, what the fuck is going on. I don't care about the job or how messed up it is. What are you planning old man?"

"I'm just setting up what I have planned. Trust me, I don't need kids for pleasure. Well, not the pleasure you're thinking about."

Two other guys came out the shack. They were laughing at something until they saw Elizabeth.

"Another one Charles? Jesus Christ lad, that makes three shipments of children and teens now." The tall one with spiky hair said. The other one was a bit shorter with red hair around his face.

Charlie just walked past the two, bumping into the tall fellow on his way back to the shack.

"My men will take you to where you will receive payment for your troubles." He said. It sounded like he was annoyed but it didn't matter, Elizabeth was getting paid no matter how he felt.

* * *

 ** _Day one_**

The smell of rotten wood is what woke up Sergio. The smell made he want to gag and vomit. Which he already felt like doing since his insides felt like they were on fire. His eyes scanned the dark area to confirm that this wasn't his place.

"Fuck…." He mumbled to himself. His lips felt cracked, his throat was dry, and he was starving. He couldn't remember what had happened before but he did know one thing: He's been kidnapped.

"Sergio?" A very familiar voice called out to him. It was Luis, one of his best friends. Sergio didn't know if that meant they were targeted on purpose or it was just pure coincidence.

"Luis! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. All I remember is someone coming in my house, punched the shit out of me, and knocked me the fuck out."

"I don't remember what happened to me." Sergio groaned. "My insides feel all fucked up."

"I think I know why." A quiet voice spoke up, spooking both Sergio and Luis. A shadow moved towards the former, the smell of sweat and blood pierced Sergio's nose.

"They gave you a shot full of blue stuff. Both of you." It was a girl voice. She sounded like she hasn't spoken in days but he could understand why that was the case. How long were they all in there for? Another question came to him.

"Are there other people here?"

"I don't know." The girl whimpered, meaning she was gonna cry. Upon trying to reach out for her, Sergio realized that he couldn't get his hands from behind his back. She noticed this and told them that they were both handcuffed to the metal pipes in the area.

"They didn't handcuffed me since I'm a girl. They know that I can't do anything to them."

"What's your name?" Luis asked.

"Luan," The girl sighed. She returned to where she previously was. "It doesn't matter anyway."

It sounded like Luan expected not to survive. Now Sergio didn't know enough about her to tell her otherwise but he believed that there was a way. He just needed time to think of a plan.

"We can't show weakness. If they sense that we're not fighting, they're going to take advantage of it." Sergio told them. It didn't seem to show any effect. It seemed stupid to show any sign of resistance, especially after they proved that they could get you even in your own home.

Minutes or hours went by. It was hard to tell when it was complete darkness in the room they were stuck in. It made Sergio think they were in a basement of some kind. The air seemed polluted with dust and the floor they were on seemed hard and cold.

After thinking about ways to escape, Sergio asked Luan if she could open the door. She told him she already tried since she woke up. It seemed like it was locked from both the inside and out.

Sergio decided to follow what Luis was doing; sleep until something happened.

* * *

"What the fuck….?" Jerrell said, full of pain. The groggy boy tried to stand up but pain in his right ankle prevented it. He felt down his leg to feel metal around it. He was chained up to a bed. Looking at the metallic bed gave Jerrell an idea of where he was. A bedroom.

His light source wasn't very great since it was from a hole in the board that covered the window. If only he could reach the window. It wouldn't help since the bed would cause problems.

A shuffling sound made him tense up. Instincts had him bring his fist up, the feeling of fighting entered in his mind.

"Jerrell! That is you." A voice he recognized instantly. It was Jada Holt, his friend from school. Jerrell squinted so he could get a better look at her. All he could see was her in a T-shirt and shorts. She was taken at night too.

"They took Vonnie too….. Jerrell I'm scared." She was crying before he woke up, her voice was hoarse. He realized she mentioned her brother, Jevonnie. Now it made him wondered who else got snatched and who was the fucking people that did this.

"Do you see anyone else? Anthony? Ashley?"

"I didn't see them," He heard her wince in pain. "I felt someone hit my head. Everything went dark. I woke up in here."

Jerrell heard a whimpering sound. It sounded like it came from behind Jada.

"Oh, I think kids are being taken too. There's a little girl in here named Lana." Jada moved out the way, it didn't help in any way but the teen boy did see a shape in the darkness.

Lana, as far as Jerrell could tell, was shivering spastically on the floor. He could smell the sweat coming off her. What happened to her that made her seemed….. broken?

Jada told him how a big, tall, creepy Russian guy (She assumed he was Russian since he spoke in a strange way) came in and injected the little girl with a blue glowing vial. That was over three hours ago.

"How you know it was three hours ago?" Jerrell tried to look for a way to indicate the time. Confusion overcame Jerrell like sweat. It poured out and covered his face as he gave up.

Jerrell didn't notice Jada pulling her phone out her phone, so when she showed him her **bright** phone screen, he was blinded for a few seconds.

"Shit!" Jerrell hissed, forgetting about the shivering child in the room. "I still have my phone but I can't call the police or nobody at all."

"You should be able to call the police. All phones could do that."

The screen was stripped of all it's personality with the **No sim card** status on it which explain why it couldn't call anyone else but not why it couldn't call the cops.

"Phone j-jammers….in the area…." A voice said. It was Lana, it made sense since she was the only one in there with them and she had trouble speaking because of her shivering.

"How do y-" The young girl cut him off.

"It's the only way a phone can't call the police. It's basically useless." Her voice had a roughness to it. Like she was screaming before all that woke up. She didn't look so good either, her nightgown had tears and dirt on it, the baseball cap she had on had some blood on it, her hair was frizzled so much that Jerrell couldn't see her eyes.

"I think we should re-" Jada couldn't finish her sentence as they heard a door opening. Everything happened so fast, Jerrell wouldn't be able to remember it all. All he knew at the moment was that a big man wearing a gas mask (most likely to conceal his identity) came in and walked over to Jerrell with a syringe.

Screaming could be heard from Lana. Jada held on to the child to calm her down as Jerrell struck the stranger in his chest. Unfazed, the stranger slammed the syringe in Jerrell's chest and gave a right hook to his temple, making the boy crumple to the ground

The last thing Jerrell felt was a burning sensation growing in his chest.

* * *

Jevonnie stared into the darkness, wondering if he was cut out to be a soldier at all. He didn't react fast enough when he heard the commotion coming from his sister's room. As soon as he reached it, BAM! A fist had appeared out of nowhere leaving him dazed and confused. That's when he woke up in this strange place.

He was in an attic, the beams on the ceiling gave it away while the dust in the air told him that this place was abandoned before his kidnapper bring him there. Jeo wasn't surprised to see that they took his phone, concealed combat knife, and the watch that he had.

Jeo was glad that he wasn't restricted of movement. Probably because he couldn't stand the thought of not moving around.

"What the hell do they want?" Jeo thought aloud. It was something that they wanted. It couldn't be a random or he would already be reading something in front of a camera. It couldn't be because he was top ranks in JROTC, why would they care about that? He believed it had something to do with teens and kids. Evident by the sleeping child right next to him.

He didn't know the child's name but he knew the boy was young by his orange pajamas, baby face, and teddy bear that was in his arms. The boy white hair was something Jeo was confused about but it made Jeo wonder another thing. He had a friend with black and white hair, was it possible that he was kidnapped too? Or even other people that he knew.

What kind of soldier can't even protect himself. Escape wasn't even an option. The door didn't have a knob on the inside and the only window in there was so high, Jeo doubt he could reached it.

He rubbed his hands together. The temperature wasn't too bad just a little unbearable. He made sure to cover the other boy with his shirt, just to make sure he would be cold either.

Now Jeo was wondering if escape was possible. If it was….then all hell would break loose.

* * *

"Are you guys alright?" Sam asked her other "cell" mates. Sam didn't know how much time had passed but she knew it was long enough to see if they were okay. A boy and another girl. Both got injected with those shots. Whatever was in them didn't look like your average flu shot.

"No. I feel like I need to vomit." The guy said, holding on to his stomach. His queasy look supported the statement. Few seconds later, he actually did throw up.

"Oh that's nice, keep throwing up. It'll make the air unbreathable." Sam sarcastically said. Michael frowned for a second, her comment probably was harsh but the situation was harsher.

"I always said I wanted to feel death's kiss but I was kidding." A monotone voice said. The person who said it was hiding in the shadows. Even though the place was dark anyway the girl decided that she needed to be IN the dark.

"Sam," The boy called out to her. It wasn't completely pointless to tell their names. Sam thought if they knew each other's name then it would be useful in the future. "Why didn't they give you a shot?"

"I guess they needed to test it out." Or they already knew what it did and wanted death to scare the others. Not a good image to think about. Sam sighed.

She was used to ghosts kidnapping her but humans were a first. It was also a first that her friend Danny didn't use his powers, meaning either two things. One, they knew who he was, gave him the blue stuff too, and now he was in agony or two, they killed him already.

Something Sam didn't want to think about.

On top of that all, she was fucking starving. Usually she would crave a salad but now that Sam was in this situation….She was hungry for some meat.

"I swear if I get out of here alive I will devour something meat flavored." Sam groaned.

"I won't argue with my siblings if I do too." The girl, Lucy, added.

"I can probably try to not argue with my mom." Michael said.

"Oh god!" Michael puked again. This time going to a corner but it didn't help, the air smelled of vomit and mold. Two combinations that Sam wish didn't exist. The sour mix made her stomach churned.

A few hours went by. Michael was sleep, Lucy was trying to contact spirits (At this rate, Sam could confirm she was goth), and Sam was trying to think of ways to escape. They took most of her jewelry (Which were weapons in disguise), her phone didn't even work, and they couldn't get the room door to budge.

'That's probably why they'd put us in here.' Sam thought. There was nothing she could do. She just had to be patient. She could only do that.

* * *

Leni wasn't sure what was going on. One moment she was brushing her hair (For some reason thirty strokes went on for like….more than thirty strokes) and the next, she's waking up in a dirty hotel room with two complete strangers. Maybe they were the top bells of this filthy hotel. Not realizing that she was in her nightgown, the blonde ditz stood up and gave a little wave at the two.

"Hi! My name is Leni Loud but you probably already knew that. Like can you totes clean this place. I don't want my new shoes getting dirty." Leni gave the two boys a warm smile.

"One, you must be stupid because we're not workers of any kind." The big guy with the ugly flat top said. The insult stung Leni a bit, making her a little less happy but it didn't bring her mood down. So what if he just called her stupid, at least her outfit was in style…...if pajamas was trending.

"Second, you're not on vacation. We've been kidnapped."

"I don't see how kids napping have anything to do with you not working here." Leni ranted while crossing her arms. "In fact, I want to see the manager."

"Great! I'm stuck with a nerd and an idiot!"

"Dash shut your mouth!" The black guy with glasses said. He didn't seem to like the person named Dash so much. Maybe they weren't bell stops as she assumed they were. Then if that was the case….

"Foley don't make me wh-"

"Dash we are not at school! We are not even in Amity anymore. Both of us got that weird looking shot thing!" The one named Foley shouted. "Right now I'm not even scared of you so threaten me all you want, lay a finger on me and I swear you will regret it."

The boy looked at Leni with an annoyed look though it wasn't directed to her.

"I'm Tucker, he's Dash. We've been kidnapped. Meaning taken against our will." The now fully named "Tucker" explained. It took Leni a minute to comprehend what he said.

"Ohhh...wait! So, like, strange people took us from our houses?" Like a lightbulb, the situation now seemed dire to Leni. The blonde now realized that see was in her nightgown in front of two boys. Moving like cat on catnip, Leni grabbed a moldy blanket off the bed and wrapped herself around in it.

Bad idea as mildew, dust, and dirt got in her lungs as she inhaled the foul odor. She peeled the blanket off and kicked it under the bed. Now she needed a shower. Or a moist towelette.

"Can you calm down please?" Tucker watched the whole thing uncomfortably. Leni guessed that he wasn't really what she thought he was.

After that whole ordeal, the whole group was just standing or sitting in silence. Nothing you could do when you were held hostage. Especially if people didn't show up. Didn't the evil guys always come in announcing his plans. That always seemed to be the case with Lincoln's coloring books.

At the thought of her little brother, Leni's innocent, childlike eyes, the ones that always seen the good in people or always obliviously optimistic, started watering up. Where were _they_ at? Did they, like, even notice she was gone or were they taken also? Would she even see them again?

Hot bitter tears slid down her cheeks, leaving her like her cheerful attitude. She understood more clearly now. The people that put them in here were bad. Leni put her head between her legs and started sobbing quietly to herself. She didn't want to disturb the other two boys, she didn't want to be a problem to them.

"Leni…?"

She didn't answer whoever had called her. What was the point in talking? Waste of time and air. Why this had to happen to her? She was just a girl who loved fashion magazines, designing dresses, making beds (with excellent craftsmanship not to mention). Leni didn't even _dare_ think about what could happen to her siblings. All she wanted to do was cry into her gown.

"I just want to go home….will they let us leave if we ask nicely?" Leni knew the answer to her own question already but it was kinda worth a shot right? Ask and you should receive right?

Dash, who was glaring at Tucker all this time, looked over to her and gave her a judgmental look. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

"Oh yeah! Well, At least I'm _**thinking**_ of something to do! Meanwhile you're just being mean for no reason!" Leni scoffed.

"That's because I don't say the first thing on that's on my mind!"

"Why? Afraid you'll accidentally be nice?"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tucker shouted at the two, causing Leni to flinch and causing Dash to ball up his fist. It looked like it was going to be a fight breaking out until banging startled the teens. It came from the cracked, paint chipped door that leni tried opening earlier.

"Остановите весь этот шум, вы, глупые дети _!_ " A muffled voice on the other side yelled. At first Leni thought the person was trapped like them but she also thought they were a bit slow. It wasn't until the door opened up, slamming against a wall, showing a tall stranger in weird clothing.

The stranger went over towards Dash and hit him with the butt of his gun. Leni shrieked, shrinking back against the bed that was behind her. The stranger dragged the blonde boy out the room, closing and locking the door back.

Leni laid in a fetal position. Scared that if she moved then something bad would happen.

* * *

Banging was all that could be heard from the room Lori was in. Though, she was the one causing it though. A spew of colorful words came out of her mouth, some she would never repeat in front of her siblings. All ten of them.

Leni

Luna

Laun

Lynn

Lincoln

Lucy

Lana

Lola

Lisa

Lilly

Lori's chest was hurting but it didn't stop her from banging on the door, screaming for someone to let her and the other people she was with out. The other two girls watched as she kept pounding on the door, watching in awe as pieces of wood broke off the door and entered Lori's delicate skin. The girl stopped her assault on the door. She sat down in the middle of the floor in the old room; Her anger deteriorating quickly.

She should've been watching them instead of texting her boyfriend! It didn't matter how much she loved him, she could've left his text unanswered or better yet, waited until the next day. Now she wasn't even sure if she would make it out alive. How could she protect her siblings if she couldn't even protect herself?

"You're hands are all scratched up." The Mexican girl with the glasses told her.

"I'm okay….just thinking."

"One, I'm pretty sure that wasn't thinking." The girl rolled her eyes. "Two, you're not okay. Alondra help me rip this curtain."

The other girl, Alondra, was about medium height with her black hair tied in a ponytail. Luckily for her, she had on a shirt with leggings on, her clothes screaming that she was taking when she just got home.

"Yeah Penny, I'm not touching that curtain. It's been here longer than us." Alondra said with a hint of an accent. Lori could sense the two were best friends or at the very least, really close with each other.

Penny was in joggers, pink slippers, and an old t-shirt. She was taller than Alondra but had more curves than her. Her brown eyes showed that she wasn't gonna break down but she wasn't gonna be assertive just yet. Well that with the addition of needing glasses. Lori could tell since Lisa, Lori's eighth-youngest sibling, had a pair. When she didn't have them on she would always squint or look real creepy like.

"I'm really okay. It's just that…." How well could Lori trust these two? She just met them when she woke up. If they were really bad, they would've tried something right? Maybe. Best to keep an eye on them.

"Alright, let's…." Penny got quiet as she struggled with trying to tear a price of fabric from the bottom of her shirt. Lori wanted to stop her but, since she was now calm, she winced in pain. She examined the damaged she had done to herself only a few minutes ago. The sight was nasty.

Blood oozing out of every gash she had pricked, in other words…

"Ow! Oh I think I'm gonna faint."

 _RIIIIIIP_

The sound of cloth ripping made her look back up to a now partially nude Penny. Not really since it was just her midriff showing but still showing more skin than the brunette meant to show. The piece of cloth in her hand was dark, so even if blood came through, Lori wouldn't see it. After wrapping her hand, the teen gave thanks to the other girls.

Silence returned while the others kept to themselves, not trying to make conversation. Lori made a silent promise to herself. Whatever it took, anything at all, she would help them escape and go after the people that did this to them.

* * *

All was lost. Paulina was sure of it. Not only was she kidnapped but her friends too. Even her other classmates was in this place. Paulina looked over to where her best friend was. Star was shivering on the floor of the room they were in. Not that it wasn't expected. The blonde girl was taken at night, leaving her in some boxer shorts and a tank top. Of course she would be freezing.

Groaning could be heard from the far left of the room. The other person in the room was a guy and judging by the way he was lying down it looked like he was still out of it. Paulina was pretty sure that he wasn't the bad guy cause of the way he was in there with them. Actually they injected him with something. Probably poison

"Hey….Star." She called out to her friend but the blonde either didn't hear or didn't want to talk. This didn't discourage Paulina though.

"Star, please talk to me. I'm scared too."

The blonde turned her head over towards Paulina, letting her see her face finally after they awoken in the hell hole.

"Paulina what's the point in talking? Unless it's about a way out of here then I'm all ears!" Star yelled. Her voice sounded strained like she was crying. Her friend was scared. Who wouldn't be? She didn't even understand why they were kidnapped. If it was for money she'd understand that her dad was the initial target but it seem like that wasn't the case.

"Right now I'm happy that they put us in a room together. I would be freaking out if you wasn't here."

"I'm grateful too. I'm honestly surprised you're not relying on phantom."

The room went silent for a moment. Paulina didn't know if she should tell her friend about what their abductors told her. Not that she believed then but if it was a possibility….

While Paulina was thinking to herself, Star looked over to where the boy was. "What do we do when he wakes up?" Star asked.

' _Well looks like she trusts him too'_ She thought, feeling relieved. Right now wasn't the moment to suspect people.

When the time came to act, Paulina wanted to be ready.


End file.
